


A demonic birthday.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Hanging Out, Karaoke, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Yohane and riko have been together for months now. And for yohane's first birthday with riko, her gf's planned a fun day.A continuation of my fallen fluff series.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 6





	A demonic birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to get this done close to her birthday. That's what I made it for. 
> 
> You may have to read the others first, if you want too. It doesn't really effect the story though.

Today was a pretty early morning in Japan; in fact it was about 7 or 8 am. Currently the beautiful and talented riko sakurauchi was pretty busy... catching some Z's. But this wasn't going to last long though. As a very excited yohane entered the room and hopped into bed with her. "Riri, riri, wake up", yohane said shaking her. The piano loving girl didn't budge however. "Ugh riri...WAKE UP!!", yohane whined now sounding a bit desperate. Then instead of waking up, riko began to talk nonsense in her sleep. 

"But mom, I already fed the cat", she grouched. "Huh, alright that's it!!", an angry yohane yelled. "You asked for this riri", she said pinching riko on the nose and giving her a big wake up kiss. "Mmmmm bwuh... yohane!!", The girl cried. "Yaaay, riri has been revived!". "Yeah, yeah, what are you waking me up for", riko asked. "Ugh, don't tell me you forgot", yohane gasped. Riko then sat up, rubbed her tired eyes and thought for a second. "Oh I apologise, how could I forget". "Today's your birthday", riko smiled. "Yep, and you promised that we had a fun filled day planned remember". "Yes I know, I'll go get dreseed", riko stretched. 

"Sounds good, and brush those teeth". "Your breath reaks", yohane giggled pinching her nose. Riko then blushed in embarresment as she made her way into the bathroom. At this point, it had been nearly a year since yohane and riko found each other. Since then, a lot has changed in both their lives. One being that riko finally had someone she could enjoy herself with. And the other being that yohane finally had someone that cared and didn't judge her. It was a pretty great relationship. So to show yohane how much she loves her, she had decided to hit the town with her and show her a good time. 

Meanwhile while riko was getting ready; yohane was sitting on the bed impatiently waiting. She wouldn't have to twidle her thumbs for long though; as she began to hear a small tapping at the window. "Heh, THAT'S HER!", yohane clapped. She then went over to the window and happily ripped back the curtains. "ZURAMARU... welcome!!", She said a bit more loudly then she should have. "Happy birthday yohane", the petite angel smiled. "Thanks, come on in... riri's still getting ready". "Oh umm, I brought you this", hanamaru said pulling a small box from behind her winged back. "Awww zuramaru, you shouldn't have". "What is it!", Yohane drooled. "It's some bottled water from heaven, the purest water in existence". "I know it's not much, but I figured you and riko would enjoy it zura", the girl squeaked. 

"Of course we will, how thoughtful of you my pawn", yohane giggled. "I would've just settled for a thank you zura". "Alright, I'm ready", riko said coming out of the bathroom dressed in casual wear. "Heh, finally...now we can paint the town red with the blood of the unbelievers", yohane posed. Riko then looked at hanamaru with an unimpressed face and said. "I think she means she's ready to go". The trio then left the apartment and headed to street level. "Alright, so what are we doing first", yohane clapped. "It's your birthday...what do you wanna do", riko asked. "Hmmm, how about karaoke". "I've never tried it before", yohane thought. "Wha-karaoke zura...what is that", hanamaru wondered. 

Riko then giggled a bit, at the girls amazement in such a simple thing. "It's we're we go rent a room and pick out songs to sing". "What kind of songs zura". "Any you want really, and we take turns singing them". "That sounds fun zura...but I don't know any human songs", the girl pouted. "That's okay, I'll pick some bangers out for you zuramaru", yohane said giving her a thumbs up. The trio then headed to said karaoke bar to begin their fun filled day. Once they arrived riko went in and payed for them all a room. "Would you guys like some drinks too", riko asked. "Sure zura". "I want a root beer float!!", Yohane yelled. "Alright, I'll order them and have them brought to our room", riko smiled. 

The girls then walked to the empty room and checked it out. There was a big moniter in the center of the room with about 4 microphones connected. And lying on a long table was a remote to shift through all of the songs. Yohane and hanamaru had never see anything like this before, so needless to say they were impressed. "So, who wants to go first", riko asked. "I'll give it a try!", Yohane stood happily. "Alright, what song do you wanna sing", riko asked. "I was thinking something...a bit sexy", yohane giggled. "SEXY!!", the girl blushed. "Yeah, trust me it's a classic!". Yohane then typed in the name of the song, and took her stance.

"This is a little song, called cutie panther". "And this is for you riri!", Yohane smiled. "Cutie wha...". At that moment the beat hits, and yohane begins to sing the very catchy song. Meanwhile riko and hanamaru are feeling pretty awkward at what their watching. As yohane was suggestively dancing around the room and aiming every lyric straight at riko. "This music is so... interesting zura", hanamaru commented. "Yes, it's called K-pop...and yohane has a pension for it as of late", riko giggled. As the song neared it's conclusion, yohane shot one final pose and pointed at riko. "Now riri, feel the addicting sting of yohane's love arrow". "Heh, heh, I feel it", riko giggled awkwardly. 

A few moments after this, yohane grabbed her drink and sat down. "Alright, would you like to try next hanamaru", riko asked nicely. "Hmmm well, I don't usually do stuff like this zura". "But considering what today is... I'll give it a try". The cute angel then stood up, and grabbed a microphone. Before riko could put on a song though; hanamaru started singing on her own. Filling the room with angelic hymns that brought tears to rikos eyes. And after a few moments of hearing this, everything in the world felt a bit brighter to riko. "Wow zuramaru, you've got some pipes", yohane clapped. "Heh heh, thanks guys", the girl smiled. 

"Alright well our times about up so we better get going", riko said. "Hold up, you didn't sing yet", yohane griped. "Oh I'm good...this was for you to have fun". "Well I think it'll be fun watching riko sing", yohane smiled. "Meh maybe next time, like I said". "Our times almost up", riko reminded. "Hmmm five minutes, that's enough for one more song". "Ugh fine, if that's what you want", riko frowned. She then walked over to the monitor and picked the shortest song she could find. She then began hurridly singing the lyrics praying for this embarrassing moment to be over. Fortunately soon it was, and yohane and hanamaru were ready to give her a round of applause. 

"Heck yeah riko good job!", Yohane cheered. "Yeah, bravo zura!", Hanamaru laughed. "Whatever...can we just go now". "Yeah sure, we won't embarrass you anymore", yohane giggled. The gang then grabbed their stuff and left the place. Once outside; they began discussing their next stop. "So, where should we go next my sweet little demons". "It's your birthday, you have to pick", riko stated. "Hmmmmm", yohane thought. "What about that arcade by the house". "Arcade zura?!". "Yeah, it's a place where you play video games". "And exchange the tickets you win from the machines, for a prize", yohane explained. "Hmmm interesting", hanamaru thought. 

"Alright, let's get over there then". "Ummm do they have food zura". "Because I'm really hungry", the girl pouted. "Of course...we can order a pizza when we get there", riko smiled. "Oooh, sounds yummy!", Hanamaru clapped. The three then made their way to the arcade ready to have plenty of more fun. Once they arrived riko went and ordered a big pepperoni pizza; while yohane and hanamaru went to play. "Alright, so all you gotta do is roll these balls down the path and try to get them in the holes". "It's called skee ball", yohane said tossing one of the balls up and down. "Got it zura". The sweet girl then grabbed one of the balls; and said a small prayer before rolling. Then, right before both of there eye's...it went into the hole. "YAAAY, I win ZURA!!!". 

But yohane would soon interrupt the girls celebration. "Zuramaru, you can't just get one". "Ya gotta keep throwing till the timer runs out", she said doing so for her. The two spirit's then began to throw balls at an unnatural pace. With just about each throw ringing a hole. And before they knew it; they had racked up a pretty impressive amount of tickets. "Wow zuramaru...we racked up huh", yohane cheered.  
"Yeah, what do we win zura", she asked excitedly. "Nothing yet, we gotta keep playing until we run out of tokens", yohane stated. "Oh, so where do we go next", hanamaru asked. "Just follow me zuramaru, I'll show you all the best games", yohane smiled. 

At that moment though, the two heard a familiar voice calling out to them. "Guys the pizza's here!", It called. "(Gasp) pizza zura!!". Then like a lighting bolt; hanamaru dashed in the direction of riko's voice. "Ugh, zuramaru!", Yohane cried. Yohane then shrugged and headed to the table herself. Once there, hanamaru was already munching down on two different slices. "Geez zuramaru save me some", yohane whined. "It's so good zura!!". "Heh, don't worry yohane...I already have a piece for you", riko said handing her a smoking hot slice. "Wow, you really are perfect!", Yohane said tearing up a bit. "Just eat", riko sighed. 

The three friends then enjoyed the food together. Well that's what normally would happen. Instead this time yohane and hanamaru were eating like little piglets while riko was gaurding her one slice with her life. Soon after this the giant pizza that was once there, was gone. All that was left was a few pieces of crust and balled up napkins. "Ahhhh, that was delicious", yohane stretched. "Yeah, how did you like it hanamaru", riko asked. There was no answer however, so she then looked over to see hanamaru with the happiest look ever on her face. "Mmmmm, It was unbelievable...like I could die and go to heaven all over again", the girl said literally crying. "That good huh", riko giggled nervously. "Yes, I don't even know what to do with myself right now zura", the girl sobbed. 

"Well yohane...do you have any tokens left", riko asked. "A few, and as a matter of fact I wanted you to play this game with me", the girl said jumping to her feet. "Umm ok, let's...". But before riko could say anything else; yohane grabbed her by the arm and led her off. Meanwhile hanamaru stayed at the table, still feeling the ecstasy from her meal. "So, what is it that you want me to play", riko asked. "This run and gun game; we walk through this mine and have to shoot all the ghost", yohane explained. "Oh, okay". So the two then had a blast playing the game. They shot and blew up just about everything in sight; with smiles on their faces. 

"Shoot riri shoot!", Yohane yelled. "Ugh, I am!!", Riko yelled back. It was safe to say they were having a blast. Before they knew it though, the game was over. And yohane was running pretty low on coins. "That was fun, you about ready to go", riko asked. At that moment though, a small machine in the corner of the room caught yohane's eyes. "Hey riri...give me a sec". Yohane then flew back to the table, grabbed hanamaru; and quickly rejoined riko. "Let's go to that one... together", yohane giggled. "A...a photo booth", riko said tilting her head. "Yeah, it'll be fun". The friends then went inside the small photo booth, and inserted a coin. 

"Alright guys get ready", riko smiled. Yohane then jumped in front of the camera and posed. "Everyone say... little demon!". Then at that moment, the camera went off. Taking multiple pictures of the girls. Some all together, some with just yohane and riko, and even some with hanamaru's pizza covered face. After that, they exited the booth and collected their photos. "Wow these are pretty good", yohane commented. "I don't know, we look a bit silly in some of them", riko added. "Gak, I forgot to wipe my face before we took them zura!". The group then bursted into laughter upon seeing hanamru's face. 

Afterwards they went and cashed in the pretty hefty stack of tickets they had won. "What kind of prize do you want riri", yohane asked. "I'm fine, just get yourselves something". "Can I get more pizza with them zura!", Hanamaru asked happily. "I don't think that's how it works", riko giggled. Yohane then went into the prize room and looked around. The walls were lined with many stuffed animals and trinkets. But one thing caught her demonic eye instantly. It was an oversized plush of the Pokemon Darkrai, something that yohane had been really into lately. "Ooh ooh, riri...I want that", yohane cried. "And I want this!", Hanamaru cheered holding up a free slice of pizza coupon. "Alright", riko giggled feeling more like a mother at this point. 

The group then got their prizes and finally headed out. Once out in the parking lot however, riko began feeling the effects of this long day. "Whew, do you guys wanna sit down a minute". "I'm pretty tired", riko huffed. Upon hearing this though, lightbulbs went off in both riko and hanamru's head. "Heh, we can help with that", yohane giggled. The two girls then brought riko behind the arcade were no one could see them. Once back there, they both sprouted their beautiful angel wings. Hanamru's as white as the clouds; and yohane's as black as night. 

"Hmph, we can handle the ride home zura", hanamaru smiled. "A-are you guys sure", riko asked. "Of course... it'll be fun", yohane jumped. "Fine... whatever". Both girls then grabbed onto riko; and with one swoop of their wings. They were high in the sky. "Hold on riri, this won't be a long ride". "Just don't drop me", riko griped. At this point, riko was pretty used to getting flown around. But she still got a bit nervous at times; which was to be expected. But this wasn't going to be a long ride though, as their apartment was only a couple of blocks away. In fact it only lasted about two or three minutes before riko was landing on the roof of her building. 

"So, had a fun ride", yohane asked. "Always", riko said sarcastically. At this point it was getting pretty late in the evening. And about time for hanamaru to head home. "Well I've had fun today you two". "But I better get going zura". "Awww, you've gotta leave already", yohane asked. "Yeah, God does give us angels a curfew zura". "Well it's been a pleasure having you", riko smiled. "Thanks, I hope to come back soon". She then turned to yohane and bowed. "And once again...happy birthday yohane". "Thanks zuramaru, it's been an awesome one!". 

Then with their goodbyes said, the sweet angel flew into the evening sky. With riko and yohane watching until she was no longer in view. "Heh, you know...today really has been awesome", yohane said. Riko didn't say anything however; she instead reached into her purse with a sly smile on her face. "Well it's not over yet you know". "Hmmm, what do you mean". Before yohane could say anything else though, she turned around to see riko holding a small box in her hand. The box was blue; and wrapped with a big red bow on top. 

"Riri, what is this", yohane asked. "Just open it and see". The fallen angel then reached out and grabbed the package from her gf. As she opened it up she saw a small golden lock it necklace. "Hey, this is nice". "Ugh, you gotta open the center", riko directed. "Oh, my bad". The girl then pressed a small button and the heart shaped center popped open. She saw a picture of herself on the left side; and a picture of her riko on the right. "Hey...this is cute", yohane chuckled. "I hope you like it". "You know I do... it's sweet", yohane said giving riko a tight hug. "Hey...is that all I get", riko frowned. 

"Tch, riri...your such a perv sometimes". Then at riko's request, the two shared a passionate kiss under the late evening sky. In this moment, yohane definitely thought about how great her life was going. She had a beautiful and caring girlfriend, and a happy life that she wouldn't trade for anything. "Yep, things were definitely awesome", she thought to herself. A few more moments after this, their kiss broke. And the two decided to head in for the night. But before they did, yohane couldn't resist asking riko one more question.  
"Hey riri...you think I could have one more present". "Tonight!", The girl winked. Riko then stopped in her tracks and blushed in embarresment. "Ummm, only if your good!".

The end.


End file.
